Embroidery is a traditional method of decorating, tailoring, mending, patching, or reinforcing textile materials by sewing with a needle and stitching material. Hand-embroidered goods date back as late as the Warring States period in China. During the industrial revolution, the invention of the sewing machine and dedicated embroidery machines expanded the use of the technique. Modern embroidery techniques may utilize machine-readable code to autonomously create an embroidery pattern on a sheet of textile materials. Textile materials include fabrics such as cotton, wool, or silk, as well as leather, foam, polymer sheets, and synthetic equivalents. On the textile materials, a number of stitch techniques (such as the chain stitch, the buttonhole or blanket stitch, the running stitch, the satin stitch, or the cross stitch) may be used depending on the purpose of the embroidery. The stitching techniques may be used in combination to form a variety of set patterns. The stitching patterns may be decorative; for example, the pattern may form a flower or series of flowers. Alternatively, the stitching may be structural, such as stitching along the edges of a garment to reinforce the seams. In further cases, the stitching may be both decorative and functional, such as the use of a floral pattern used to reinforce a patch.
Typically, a thread or yarn is used as the stitching material and stitched into the textile. Commonly, the thread or yarn may be made of cotton or rayon, as well as traditional materials like wool, linen, or silk. However, embroidery may also sew in dissimilar materials to the textile, usually for decorative purposes. For example, thread created out of precious metals such as gold or silver may be embroidered within more traditional fabrics such as silk. Additional elements (such as beads, quills, sequins, pearls, or entire strips of metal) may be sewn in during embroidery. These elements may be sewn in along with yarn or thread using a variety of stitching techniques, depending on the desired placements of the elements.
Thermal bonding is used to join components of garments and footwear. For example, the upper of an article of footwear is often formed from a plurality of material elements, which may be joined together to define a void or cavity on the interior of the footwear for receiving a foot. In order to join two or more material elements, one or more of the material elements to be joined may be at least partially softened or melted such that the materials of the elements are secured to each other when cooled.